Silent Faith
by HalfDemon Illyusche
Summary: Setahun setengah telah berlalu. Zero dan Yuuki kembai berada di Cross Academy. Kegundahan membayang dari masa lalu, membuat mereka malah saling melukai satu sama lain. Yuuki mulai ragu dengan keputusannya. Sementara Zero tetap bertekad untuk menjaga jarak diantara mereka. Karena waktu tidak akan berputar mundur. Apa yang telah retak tidak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi.


**Sebuah fanfiksi Vampire Knight**

**Disclaimer ; Vampire Knight adalah milik Hino Matsuri**

* * *

**Silent Faith**

* * *

_O Love, whose lordly hand_

_Has bridled my desires,_

_And raised my hunger and my thirst_

_To dignity and pride,_

_Let not the strong in me and the constant_

_Eat the bread or drink the wine_

_That tempt my weaker self._

_Let me rather starve,_

_And let my heart parch with thirst,_

_And let me die and perish,_

_Ere I stretch my hand_

_To a cup you did not fill,_

_Or a bowl you did not bless._

_(Love – Kahlil Gibran)_

* * *

Sesosok gadis berambut cokelat gelap melintas diantara pepohonan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup payung warna merah muda. Meskipun wajahnya tidak tampak, aku tahu pasti siapa dia. Ini masih siang. Tidak semestinya dia keluar dari asrama. Terlebih karena hari ini begitu cerah.

Aku mengawasinya melangkah. Langkahnya masih segesit dulu. Namun dulu dia tidak pernah menggunakan payung. Sinar matahari hangat di hari secerah ini adalah yang paling disukainya.

Aku mendengus pelan. Merasa bodoh karena telah berpikir demikian. Apapun yang dia lakukan sekarang bukanlah urusanku. Itu juga berarti bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang berhak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Selama ini – dan sejak dahulu, bahkan sebelum peristiwa satu setengah tahun lalu – aku memang bukanlah orang yang berhak untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Dia bisa berbuat sekehendaknya, selama itu tidak melanggar peraturan.

Saat aku hendak melangkah pergi dari tempatku, merasa tidak ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi, langkah kaki gadis itu berhenti. Lalu dia memutar badannya dan menengadahkan payungnya. Sementara aku masih tetap terpaku, dan terpaksa harus menatap wajahnya yang tidak ingin kulihat.

Untuk sesaat, kami saling menatap. Kesunyian yang memanggil gema dari masa lalu. Menyakitkan. Namun rasa sakit dari luka itu hanya tersuarakan oleh desau angin yang melewati pepohonan.

Kini akulah orang yang membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Dia telah memilih keputusannya sendiri. Dia berhak memperoleh kebahagiaan yang diinginkannya. Aku hanya mengiyakan apapun keputusannya waktu itu, meskipun itu berarti aku harus memilih untuk menjadi musuhnya.

Takdir selalu membuat jalan kami bersinggungan. Sementara aku masih tetap terjebak dalam belitan masa lalu. Bagaimanapun dia tetap ada dalam pikiranku, karena perasaan yang kumiliki untuknya terlanjur tumbuh. Perasaan itu menguasai sekaligus menyakiti. Apapun itu, telah menjadi permanen. Membekas seperti tato di leherku.

Aku tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan bagian dirinya yang telah ada padaku. Bagian diriku yang masih terhubung dengannya, yang telah menciptakan dahaga yang tidak akan pernah terpuaskan karena ketidakhadirannya. Hingga setiap saat teringat padanya dan setiap saat kami bertemu terasa seperti hukuman yang terlampau menyakitkan.

Segalanya telah berakhir satu setengah tahun lalu. Kami telah sepakat untuk menempuh jalan masing-masing. Semestinya kesepakatan itu masih tetap terjaga hingga sekarang. Namun setiap kali kami bertemu, selalu ada saat dimana dia goyah dengan keputusannya dulu. Saat di pesta, saat aku membawanya ke rumah persembunyian Asosiasi Hunter karena dia terluka, lalu saat kami bertemu setelah dia merobohkan target buruanku di salah satu bar di kota. Sikap dan tatapan matanya mengungkapkan dengan jelas kegundahannya. Lantas apa yang mesti kulakukan? Aku menjaga jarak diantara kami semata-mata demi dirinya yang telah memiki kehidupan baru, agar tidak perlu lagi ada luka yang ditimbulkan dari kenangan akan masa lalu.

Sementara kini kami kembali berada di lingkungan yang sama, akan sulit untuk saling menghindar. Kami akan terjebak dan saling melukai satu sama lain. Seperti semalam, setelah dia mengikuti perburuan di kota.

Dia tidak setuju pada tindakanku yang langsung mengeksekusi target di tempat. "Padahal masih bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Kau malah langsung main tembak… Tanpa berubah ekspresi sedikitpun," katanya dengan nada menyesal.

Dia memandangku. Perasaan goyah itu sekelebat melintas di matanya.

"Seperti biasa, ya, kamu lemah sama vampir," sahutku datar.

Kata-kataku masih tetap seperti biasa. Nada datar yang sama. Aku tahu kata-kata itu akan terdengar dingin dan ketus. Namun apa yang bisa kukatakan lagi padanya? Meskipun aku menangkap isyarat kegoyahan tekadnya. Aku bukanlah orang yang mesti mengucapkan kata-kata manis padanya.

Yuuki terdiam sambil menunduk. Artemis masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Aku sadar telah melukainya. Namun aku masih terjebak dalam dilema.

Kudengar langkah kaki. Saat aku menoleh, Maria Kurenai menghampiri kami.

"Ah, maaf," ucapnya saat melihatku dan Yuuki.

Meskipun demikian, dia tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan situasi tidak nyaman diantara aku dan Yuuki. Mungkin dia tidak merasakan atmosfir berat yang ada disekitarku dan Yuuki. Kata-kata diantara kami berdua seperti telah meracuni udara, membuatnya mampat.

"Tidak ada yang lari ke tempat aku berjaga," lapor Kurenai.

Sementara Yuuki – sebagai ketua asrama Night Class yang diberi laporan oleh rekannya – bergeming dan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalian sedang ngobrol serius, ya?" tanya Kurenai.

"Nggak kok," jawabku.

Yuuki masih membisu. Rasanya tidak tahan melihatnya demikian. Kalau dia merasa terluka oleh kata-kataku, mestinya dia memberikan respon. Respon apapun – seperti dulu. Bukan malah bersikap sepasif itu.

Aku menghampirinya, tanpa peduli Kurenai masih ada di belakangku.

"Kamu masih mengenakan gelang itu, kan?" tanyaku pada Yuuki.

Aku menyambar pergelangan tangan Yuuki. Gadis itu menengadah padaku dengan kaget.

"Kalau nggak suka dengan caraku…"

Aku mendekatkan pergelangan tangan Yuuki ke leher kiriku. Dia masih mengenakan gelang itu. Aku bisa merasakannya di balik lengan bajunya.

"….. Pakai saja gelangmu untuk mengendalikanku."

Aku menunjuk pada tato di leherku. Mata Yuuki membesar. Kurasa dia tidak menyangka kalau aku akan bertindak gila.

"Mantra perbudakannya masih berfungsi, lho," kataku tenang.

Sejenak raut wajahnya berkerut sedih dan cemas. Lalu Yuuki dengan gusar cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dariku.

"Itu hanya diperlukan untuk 'level E'," sahutnya marah.

Lalu dia membuang muka sambil merengut. Alisnya bertaut, tampak seperti sedang berpikir. Dia selalu menunjukkan wajah seperti itu kalau sedang cemas. Dia selalu menyimpan sendiri apa yang dia cemaskan. Aku masih tetap orang yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk meringankan bebannya.

Aku kembali ke halaman Day Class. Ini adalah suaka tempatku berlindung, karena di tempat ini aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya.

Aku merebahkan diri di salah satu bangku taman yang teduh oleh bayangan pohon, mencoba meredakan kegundahanku sendiri. Namun aku malah teringat peristiwa di dalam salah satu kamar dalam rumah persembunyian Asosiasi Hunter. Kenangan itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Meskipun mengingatnya membuatku merasakan sensasi seperti tertusuk benda tajam yang dingin.

Berat tubuhnya yang kutahan dengan sebelah tanganku. Sementara tanganku yang bebas tetap diam – merasa apa yang kulakukan bukanlah tindakan yang benar. Kontradiksi dalam perasaanku sendiri yang tidak bisa kuatasi – kontrakdiksi tentang dirinya. Maka perasaan ini tidak akan pernah mendapatkan perdamaian. Setiap sentuhannya yang menggoyahkan keseimbanganku. Tangannya yang merengkuhku. Napasnya yang menerpa leherku. saat dia mendekati leherku – seolah darahku lah yang dia inginkan. Namun aku tahu pasti siapa yang diinginkannya.

Darah dari lukanya saat itu yang membekas pada pakaianku. Aroma dirinya menguar dengan kuat. Memanggil kerinduan yang tidak akan terjawab dan meninggalkan lubang gelap hampa. Menciptakan dahaga yang tidak akan terpuaskan – yang perlahan memangsaku.

Aku mendesah pelan, memandang awan-awan yang berarak di langit biru. Kurasa aku harus puas dengan takdirku dan mengerjakan tugas yang jadi bagianku. Toh sejak awal aku memang mengharapkan kemusnahanku sendiri. Lebih baik kalau aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang berlebihan dan diluar jangkauan.

Aku mengambil kotak obat dari dalam saku jaket dan meminum beberapa tablet darah. Entah berapa yang kuminum, aku tidak peduli. Lalu aku kembali menyimpan kotak dari plastik itu di saku. Tablet-tablet itu lumer di mulutku. Sejenak aku mengernyit karena rasanya yang tidak enak, lalu cepat-cepat menelannya. Rasanya seperti menelan jerohan dan darah bercampur logam, dan rasa itu masih tertinggal di mulutku meskipun aku sudah menelannya. Lalu aku memejamkan mata, mencoba mencari ketenangan dengan tidur siang.

Siang itu udaranya nyaman. Sesekali angin bertiup semilir, menggoyang pelan dahan-dahan pepohonan dan semak-semak. Begitu mudah untuk tertidur dalam suasana setenang itu. Aku perlu waktu sejenak untuk menjauh dari realita. Kuharap tidak akan ada mimpi buruk.

Kusambut rasa kantuk yang kunantikan. Segera saja aku sudah tertarik dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Sejenak mengambang dalam ketenangan. Lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Aku sedang menyusuri koridor sekolah. Beberapa langkah di depanku, ada seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat gelap sebahu. Lalu gadis itu menoleh.

"Uuuuhh, jangan menunjukkan muka masam begitu di hari secerah ini dong, Zero," keluhnya sambil cemberut

Apa aku bermimpi? Ini tidak mungkin nyata.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan matanya yang besar. "Ada apa, Zero?"

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Lalu gadis itu tersenyum. Aku suka senyumnya. "Sekali-sekali kamu juga perlu tersenyum," ujarnya.

Itu memang mimpi. Aku menyadarinya saat mataku terbuka. Secercah kekecewaan menyeruak di hatiku.

Ada seseorang di samping bangku taman tempatku tidur. Sebuah payung berwarna putih memblokir cahaya matahari. Dan seorang gadis yang memegang payung itu sedang menunduk memandangku.

"Reaksimu terlambat. Padahal ada vampir lewat di sampingmu," kata Kurenai.

Aku bangkit dari bangku, sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Apa kamu nggak menyadarinya karena nggak merasakan hawa permusuhan dan membunuh?" tanyanya.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur. Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat. Tapi sinar matahari masih lumayan terik. Dia tidak semestinya berada di sini. Terlebih lagi karena ini halaman Day Class.

"Anu… Semalam pasti berat sekali ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Semalam? Ah ya, semalam aku merasa sangat haus. Rasanya seperti ada batu panas yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Lalu Sara Shirabuki menghampiriku dan memberikan penawaran yang jelas tidak sudi kuterima. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Kurenai muncul.

Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu sekarang atau kapanpun juga dan dengan siapapun. Lalu aku menarik Bloody Rose dan mengacungkan pistol itu pada Kurenai untuk mengancamnya. Gadis itu terkesiap.

"Kenapa vampir berkeliaran di halaman dalam Day Class? Kembalilah ke sarangmu sendiri," kataku ketus.

"Ah… Soal itu… Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang," sahutnya.

Aku mengamatinya, mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan. Gadis itu tampak sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu jalan pulang. Tapi aku masih tidak yakin dia berkata jujur ataukah hanya ingin mengerjaiku.

"Jangan bercanda, deh," tukasku.

Semalam dia menginterupsi pembicaraan Sara Shirabuki dan membuat vampir darah murni itu kembali ke asrama Night Class karena merasa terganggu.

"Baiklah. Kuantar kau kembali ke asramamu," kataku sambil beranjak dari bangku.

Lalu Kurenai berjalan mengikutiku.

Untuk beberapa saat Kurenai diam. Hanya langkah kakinya yang bersuara di belakangku. Namun diamnya hanya sekitar tiga menit. Entah karena dia tidak tahan pada kesunyian atau karena memang suka mengobrol, dia mulai bicara lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati. Soal kemarin juga…. Mungkin aku nggak dimarahi Sara-sama karena ada Zero."

Aku mendesah pelan. Rupanya dia masih ingin membicarakan soal semalam.

"Sebenarnya Zero nggak membenci semua vampir, kan?"

Pertanyaannya menghentikan langkahku. Aku menoleh pada Kurenai, tapi tidak tahu jawaban apa tepatnya yang mesti kukatakan. Jadi aku mulai melangkah lagi, sambil berpikir.

Aku selalu bersikap sinis pada vampir. Kupikir itu sudah jelas mengindikasikan kebencianku.

"Kalau tidak, sudah dari dulu kau membunuh Yuuki. Habis, dia sudah mengkhianatimu, kan?" kata Kurenai.

Apa yang diucapkan Kurenai lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Langkahku kembali terhenti. Walau dengan nada yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi apa yang dikatakannya menusuk dengan telak.

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Kurenai? Benarkah Yuuki telah mengkhianatiku? Apakah aku membenci Yuuki? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam kepalaku.

Aku malah teringat dengan kata-kata Aidou-senpai beberapa waktu lalu. "Setidaknya, kalau kamu bersikeras sampai akhir akan menjadi musuh Yuuki Cross…. Maka berbicaralah lebih seperti seorang musuh." Itu yang dikatakannya.

Lalu di saat yang lain, saat Aidou-senpai tengah berada dalam dilemanya setelah melihat ayahnya dibunuh oleh Kaname Kuran, sementara dia telah dipercaya untuk menjaga Yuuki, dia berkata, "Kamu sebenarnya datang untuk melihat keadaanku, kan? Bagaimana aku menderita… Oleh kebencianku pada Kaname-sama. Juga kebencian terhadap adiknya. Tapi, tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menjadi sepertimu. Sepahit apapun keadaanku sekarang ini."

Aidou-senpai sepertinya menganggapku membenci Yuuki. Atau setidaknya dia menganggapku berusaha untuk membenci Yuuki.

"Walau bukan atas keinginan sendiri," sambung Kurenai. "Tapi, dia terus membuatmu berpikir kalau dia itu manusia."

"Itu tidak benar," kataku. "Aku nggak pernah menganggap dia berkhianat."

Kurasa, aku memang tidak akan bisa membenci Yuuki. Betapapun aku berusaha untuk membencinya. Setidaknya, bila aku bisa membencinya, itu akan memudahkan kami berdua untuk menjalani hidup masing-masing. Namun aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Meskipun aku memang merasa terluka. Meskipun dia memilih untuk bersama orang lain. Meskipun aku harus jadi musuhnya dan menahan perasaanku sendiri. Dan meskipun akhirnya aku akan musnah terkikis oleh dahagaku. Aku tidak membenci Yuuki. Tidak pula aku menganggapnya mengkhianatiku. Bagaimanapun dia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan cara yang dipilihnya. Dan entah sebagai manusia ataupun vampir, Yuuki akan selalu jadi dirinya sendiri.

"Begitu, ya?" sahut Kurenai.

Kemudian gadis itu mulai terbatuk-batuk. Saat aku menoleh, tubuhnya limbung hendak jatuh. Payung yang dipegangnya terlepas dan menggelinding menjauh karena tertiup angin. Aku menangkap tubuhnya. Wajah Kurenai semakin pucat.

"Maaf," ucapnya. "Sepertinya aku memang nggak kuat terhadap sinar matahari. Walau kalau malam aku bisa sehat berkat darah Shizuka-sama."

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya. "Wajar kalau kamu nggak bisa berkeliaran siang hari. Sadar, dong. Kamu itu vampir!" tegurku.

Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sama seperti waktu dengan Ichiru. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ichiru pun dia menceramahi sambil menggendongku seperti ini. Aku selalu mencari Ichiru. Dan, akhirnya ketemu," kata Kurenai.

Shizuka Hiou dulu menguasai tubuh Kurenai. Lalu saat wanita itu telah musnah, Kurenai terbangun kembali sebagai dirinya sendiri. Dan saat dia terbangun, yang pertama kali dicarinya adalah Ichiru. Saat itu dia bahkan salah mengenaliku.

"Dia ada, kan?" tanyanya. "Di dalam tubuh Zero, ada Ichiru, bersama dengan pecahan Shizuka-sama. Aku tahu itu."

Aku terdiam. Dalam waktu tidak sampai satu jam, Kurenai telah mengatakan banyak hal. Dia mengutarakan banyak pernyataan dan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi seperti suatu serangan. Entah apa maksudnya mengatakan semua itu.

Lalu akhirnya Kurenai juga diam. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan sambil membisu satu sama lain. Saat kami mulai memasuki halaman depan asrama Night Class, aku merasa sedang diawasi dari salah satu jendela. Sekilas kulihat gerakan di jendela tengah yang ada di lantai tiga. Yuuki, pikirku. Aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan.

"Kamarmu dimana?" tanyaku pada Kurenai.

"Lantai atas," jawabnya.

Aku meminta Kurenai untuk memutar kenop pintu depan asrama, karena kedua tanganku tengah menggendongnya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, memutar kenop pintu hingga terbuka sedikit. Lalu aku mendorong pintu itu dengan kakiku agar terbuka lebih lebar, dan mendorongnya dengan punggungku agar menutup setelah kami masuk ke dalam.

Asrama itu sepi. Saat ini kebanyakan penghuninya masih berada di kamar masing-masing. Aku menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar sesuai dengan arahan Kurenai. Kamarnya terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua. Saat kami memasuki kamarnya, teman sekamar Kurenai – seorang gadis vampir dengan rambut pirang stroberi – terkesiap kaget dan membuat buku yang sedang dibacanya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aku cuma mengantar temanmu ini," kataku.

Si vampir pirang stroberi mengangguk padaku. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun dia beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Kamu membuatnya takut," kata Kurenai sambil terkikik pelan. Lalu dia terbatuk-batuk lagi.

"Yang mana ranjangmu?" tanyaku tanpa mengacuhkan komentarnya.

"Yang dekat jendela," jawabnya.

Aku menyeberangi ruangan. Lalu menurunkan Kurenai di ranjangnya.

"Terimakasih," katanya.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian berbalik hendak pergi. Namun ada yang menahan. Saat aku menoleh, Kurenai sedang memegangi ujung jaketku.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku.

Wajah pucat Kurenai mulai merona. Aku sempat berpikir gadis itu sedang demam.

"Kurasa aku menyukai Zero," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam memandangnya. Jadi itu sebabnya dia mendatangiku di siang bolong dan mengatakan begitu banyak hal. Begitu juga dengan semalam saat dia tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Sara Shirabuki.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu," katanya dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak," kataku.

Kurenai melepaskan tangannya dari jaketku. "Begitu, ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedih. "Aku sudah tahu kalau bakal ditolak. Tapi bagaimana pun aku tetap ingin mencobanya."

"Yang kau sukai bukanlah aku, tapi Ichiru. Tadi kau sudah bilang kalau kau selalu mencari Ichiru, kan?" kataku.

"Tapi Ichiru kan….," kata Kurenai keras kepala.

"Kau benar, Ichiru ada dalam diriku," tukasku. "Tapi aku bukan orang yang kaucari."

Lalu aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Saat aku meraih kenop pintu, Kurenai kembali bersuara.

"Aku tahu Zero menyukai Yuuki," katanya. "Kamu bilang tidak pernah menganggapnya berkhianat. Tapi kamu tetap terluka karenanya, kan? Dia sudah memilih untuk bersama Kaname-sama. Bukankah itu berarti kesetiaanmu padanya tersia-siakan."

Aku menoleh padanya. Kurenai menunjukkan wajah memelas.

"Pulihkan tenagamu sebelum pelajaran dimulai," kataku.

Kemudian aku keluar dari kamarnya.

Di luar jendela koridor, langit tampak memucat. Gurat-gurat mega menghiasi langit dengan warna kemerahan, serupa luka yang tertoreh di langit. Malam ini adalah malam pertama dimulainya kembali Night Class. Sebentar lagi aku harus memulai tugasku untuk mengawasi tempat ini dan menjauhkan anak-anak Day Class yang mendekat, sekaligus mengawasi para vampir agar tidak ada diantara mereka yang melanggar peraturan.

Kata-kata terakhir Kurenai masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Sia-sia ya, batinku. Aku mendengus. Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan sia-sia atau tidak. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan yang diberikan padaku.

Saat aku menuruni tangga ke lantai satu, Yuuki Kuran sedang berdiri di depan tangga dengan sikap seolah dia memang sengaja menungguku disana.

"Maaf, terus menimbulkan masalah dari kemarin sampai hari ini. Itu karena aku belum bisa mengendalikan," ucapnya. Lalu dia menaiki tangga dan melewatiku. "Aku akan segera membuat sistem yang sebisa mungkin tidak menyusahkan kalian. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Setidaknya, jangan sampai bosnya diremehkan," sahutku. Langkahku terhenti, begitu juga Yuuki. "Sebab, kalau sudah muncul korban dari Day Class, itu artinya sudah terlambat. Kalau kamu nggak bisa menjinakkan para vampir itu, lebih baik hentikan permainan sekolah ini sekarang juga."

"Memang akan lebih mudah kalau aku menghentikannya. Karena mereka benar-benar orang yang sangat sulit," kata Yuuki. "Tapi aku takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi, jika aku menyerah."

Apapun yang kukatakan padanya, itu tidak akan berpengaruh. Yuuki tidak akan mundur dari keputusan apapun yang telah dia mulai. Namun belakangan ini tampaknya dia semakin sering goyah. Sekarang di depanku dia menunjukkannya dengan jelas.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin ngobrol denganmu lagi seperti dulu, Zero." Yuuki berkata dengan suara bergetar.

Aku menoleh padanya. Yuuki menunduk dengan ekspresi yang nyaris seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Kamu jadi aneh. Ini pertama kalinya kamu nggak menerima darah dalam waktu lama, ya?" komentarku.

Yuuki masih tetap terdiam. Kurasa dugaanku memang benar. Aku mendesah.

"Ikut aku," kataku.

Kusambar tangan Yuuki dan menyeretnya di sepanjang koridor. Kami keluar dari asrama Night Class. Aku masih belum melepaskan Yuuki, menariknya hingga kami berada diantara pepohonan di hutan kecil di samping gedung asrama Night Class. Sesampainya disana, Yuuki menyentakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Ini untuk kepentingan bersama," kataku sebelum Yuuki mengatakan apapun. Aku menggigit pergelangan tangan kiriku dan menawarkannya pada Yuuki. "Minumlah darahku."

Yuuki terperangah. Lalu dia membuang muka, menolak melihat darah yang menetes di pergelangan tanganku.

"Kalau kamu berniat terus jadi pengecut seperti itu, permainan sekolah-sekolahanmu akan segera kuhancurkan," ancamku.

"Nggak bisa! Aku nggak menginginkan itu!" sergahnya. Dia tetap bertahan dengan keras kepala.

"Baiklah, akan kuhancurkan!" kataku keras. Aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku tidak serius dengan ancaman yang kuucapkan. "Aku nggak bisa menyerahkan mereka pada orang yang berwajah kelaparan sepertimu!"

"Kamu harus lebih menyayangi dirimu sendiri!" teriak Yuuki.

Kata-katanya terasa tajam. Namun aku masih bergeming di tempatku. Tanganku masih terulur padanya.

Sejenak kupikir Yuuki pasti bakal menangis kali ini, kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya. Tapi dia bisa kembali menguasai diri. Perlahan dia mendekatiku dan menyambut darah yang kutawarkan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia kembali terlihat ragu. Dia tidak segera menyesap darahku, tapi malah diam dan menatapku dengan wajah sedih.

Saat aku hendak bertanya mengapa, Yuuki tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. Alih-alih menyesap darah dari tangan yang kuulurkan padanya, Yuuki mengincar leherku. Tubuhku terhuyung dan punggungku membentur pohon ek yang ada di belakangku. Yuuki masih mendorongku dan kami berdua melorot ke tanah berumput.

Taring Yuuki menggelitik leherku. Tapi sebelum taringnya menembus kulitku, Yuuki menjauh.

"Nggak jadi?" tanyaku.

"Bukan," jawabnya. "Aku ingin melihat baik-baik wajah orang yang akan kuhisap darahnya. Aku ingin lihat wajah calon ketua Asosiasi Hunter berikutnya."

Apakah melihat baik-baik wajah orang yang akan kaugigit bakal mempengaruhi rasa darah yang kauminum? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-katanya. Entah itu hanyalah dalihnya, atau kebiasaannya sebelum menggigit seseorang, aku tidak tahu. Namun pertanyaan itu tidak kusuarakan.

"Aku…menggigit bukan karena Zero menawarkan. Tapi, sesuai ucapanmu, ini akan menguntungkan kita berdua. Ah, bukan…."

Kata-katanya terputus. Saat ini dia pasti masih sibuk dengan perang batinnya, karena dia hendak menggigit orang lain selain Kaname Kuran. Namun ini adalah solusi terbaik yang mesti diambilnya demi memperoleh kembali keseimbangannya. Penting baginya untuk bertahan di Night Class saat ini.

"Bekerjasamalah…," koreksinya. Kali ini dia berkata lebih tegas. "Sekarang aku sangat menginginkan darahmu, Zero… Aku…. Selalu kehausan… Sedikit juga tidak apa-apa. Sebab, begitu aku sudah puas, aku pasti akan lebih kuat sebagai darah murni Kuran."

"Iya," kataku, setuju. "Karena kami yang akan repot kalau kamu lemah."

"Zero, kau bisa tenang, ya," ujar Yuuki selagi dia beringsut mendekat lagi. Yuuki menunduk seolah ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tirai gelap rambutnya. Tangannya mencengkeram dasiku. "Padahal aku merasa…sangat gugup. Hanya untuk saat ini, bisakah kamu tidak memikiran apa-apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

Yuuki pastilah tidak ingin melihat sesuatu yang justru akan semakin membuatnya bingung. Aku tahu itu. Lagipula aku tidak akan menawarkan darahku seandainya pikiranku sedang kacau. Yuuki tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun yang akan dilihatnya, karena aku pun ingin dia memperoleh kembali kekuatannya.

"Tidak ada perasaan apapun yang perlu kusembunyikan," kataku.

Yuuki beringsut mendekat. Taringnya menekan kulitku. Namun sepertinya dia masih ragu.

"Aku nggak memikirkan kamu, atau hal yang lain," ujarku.

Aku sedikit berjengit saat taring Yuuki menghujam leherku. Nyeri yang diakibatkannya seperti bila ada benda sedingin es yang menusuk kulit. Rasa ngilu luar biasa yang membuatmu tidak akan bisa bergerak.

"Hanya saja terkadang, pecahan dirimu di dalam diriku terbangun…. Mengingatkanku akan keberadaanmu," tambahku.

Rembang petang menjelang. Sekeliling kami menjadi semakin redup. Rembulan muncul di langit timur, sinarnya yang lemah menciptakan suasana yang temaram.

Sesekali pandanganku mengabur. Namun aku tetap bertahan. Kubiarkan Yuuki terus menghisap darahku.

"Hei…. Jangan lihat…. hatiku," kataku memperingatkan.

Kuharap dia tidak kembali goyah dan malah mengejar apapun yang membuatnya penasaran yang dilihatnya dalam hatiku. Walau apa yang kukatakan tadi bukanlah permintaan untuk membuatnya berhenti, Yuuki menarik kembali taringnya. Lalu dia berdiri dan mengusap bibirnya.

"Aku nggak lihat, kok. Tenang saja, karena aku berbeda dengan seseorang yang dulu suka mengintip," ujarnya dengan nada defensif.

Aku tahu siapa yang dianggapnya 'tukang ngintip'.

"Baiklah," sahutku.

Dulu, aku seringkali melihat perasaan Yuuki dari darahnya. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang tidak terhindarkan. Mungkin karena dia memang sedang memikirkan apapun yang kulihat saat itu, jadi otomatis aku jadi tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Aku meraba bekas gigitan Yuuki. Lukanya sudah menutup, walau masih berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Ah, bukan itu," kata Yuuki buru-buru. Barangkali dia menyesal telah mengucapkan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Zero."

Jadi itu anggapannya tentangku, pikirku. Meskipun demikian, aku tidak merasa marah padanya.

"Tapi, Zero…."

Aku menengadah memandang Yuuki, menanti kata-kata yang akan dikatakannya. Namun dia malah mengepalkan tangan, seolah dia ingin menghancurkan kata apapun yang hendak dikeluarkannya. Maka kalimat itu tidak pernah menjadi utuh, menyisakan pertanyaan yang menggantung di udara.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang bingung," ujarnya. "Terima kasih, ya."

Lalu dia pergi. Aku mengawasinya berjalan menjauh dengan langkah-langkah panjang yang gesit, hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat karena tertutup pepohonan. Sementara tiba-tiba kata-kata Kurenai melintas di benakku. Aku tersenyum getir.

Ada suara berderak. Suara ranting patah. Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya bunyi itu. Suara itu berasal dari sisi kiri. Ada yang mengawasiku dan Yuuki. Siapapun yang sedang mengawasi, kemungkinannya cuma dua orang; Kaito atau Aidou-senpai. Dan karena aku merasakan keberadaan vampir, jadi pelakunya sudah jelas.

"Aku tahu Aidou-senpai ada di situ," kataku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Aidou-senpai muncul diantara pepohonan. Wajahnya tampak jengkel. "Kau tertangkap basah, Kiryuu!" semburnya sambil menudingku.

"Aidou-senpai juga tertangkap basah karena menguntit," kilahku.

Aidou-senpai merengut. "Apa kaubilang?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Aidou-senpai adalah orang yang diserahi tanggung jawab untuk mengawasinya oleh Kaname Kuran, ya kan," kataku cuek.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk. Sesaat kepalaku berdenyut nyeri dan pandanganku memudar lagi. Namun aku berhasil memperoleh keseimbangan lagi dengan bersandar pada pohon ek. Aku menghela napas dan berusaha tampak santai.

"Kukira kamu telah bertekad untuk menjadi musuh Yuuki Cross," kata Aidou-senpai. Meskipun semua orang tahu nama Yuuki yang sekarang, tapi Aidou-senpai masih tetap memanggilnya demikian. "Tindakanmu tadi sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang musuh."

"Dalam situasi tertentu, kadang kita harus bisa berkompromi dengan musuh," kataku.

Aidou-senpai terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia mendengus, seolah aku telah mengatakan hal yang konyol.

"Dulu ada yang mengatakan padaku tentang arti menyayangi seseorang. Jika dia tidak pernah merindukanmu, tapi kamu mengasihinya. Jika kamu dikhianati, tapi kamu menerimanya kembali. Dan jika hatimu menderita karenanya, tapi kamu tetap mengharapkan kebahagiannya. Pedih, tapi jernih. Sulit, tapi indah. Terluka, tapi mulia," kata Aidou-senpai.

"Ironi yang bagus," komentarku. "Tidak kusangka _Idol-senpai _bisa mengatakan itu."

"Apa maksud komentar sinismu barusan?" protes Aidou-senpai.

"Tidak ada," sahutku. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang untuk tidak mengaitkan dia denganku."

Aidou-senpai menegang, seolah dia ingin mengantisipasi bila aku menyerangnya atau mengacungkan Bloody Rose. Tapi aku sudah kehilangan minat.

"Aku harus memulai tugasku," kataku.

Lalu aku beranjak pergi. Melewati Aidou-senpai, menuju ke arah yang sama dengan Yuuki.

* * *

_Doubt the stars are fire_

_Doubt that sun doth move_

_Doubt truth to be a lier_

_But never doubt I love_

_(Hamlet – William Shakespeare)_

* * *

**27 July 2013**

* * *

**To White Azalea & Ice Heartless : Terimakasih banyak telah memberiku semangat untuk mengerjakan fanfiksi ini ^_^  
**


End file.
